


Covert Cartel, Fictober 2019

by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat
Summary: My fictober for 2019! I decided to use my ocs for fun!





	1. "It'll be fun, trust me!"

“Come on Miss Virginia! You’ve got to keep up!” Blocky called over his shoulder to Virginia. She chuckled and hurried her gait to match with him. 

“Why are you in such a rush today, hmm?” She asked, grabbing his hand. He giggled and his screen glowed bright yellow. 

“It’s a surprise! You’ll see!” He said. Virginia hummed, and began to swing their hands back and forth. The two of them walked through the entertainment district in a companionable silence. Virginia kept looking around, eager to take in more of the beautiful city she was beginning to call home. “Ah! We’re here!” Blocky tugged her arm slightly and she turned to look at what was in front of them.

“Laser tag?” She asked, glancing between the bright sign and Blocky’s screen. “What’s that?”

“You’ve never played? It’s so fun! You wear this funny vest and get a fake gun that shoots little rays of light, and you have to shoot other people in the vest area.” Virginia’s eyebrows raised, but Blocky just chuckled. “It’s not real guns, don’t worry! It’s just a little fun Miss Virginia, it’s nothing to worry about!”

“Are you sure?” She asked, biting her lip and looking through the windows. The inside was mostly dark, but there were neon lights making certain areas glow. 

“It’ll be fun, trust me!” Blocky said, dragging her inside. She followed along, giggling at his enthusiasm. 

Several hours later, they left the establishment, both of them absolutely giddy. Virginia had loved every moment of it, just like Blocky has said she would. At first they had been on the same team, but when that became unfair to the other team, they split up. Facing against each other was fun, especially since they were so used to each other’s fighting style, but had never been on the receiving end. They’d been pulled from a few rounds for rough housing with each other, but they didn’t mind.

“Thank you so much Blocky! We’ve got to try that again sometime!” Virginia said, standing on her toes to kiss his screen. His screen flashed pink before becoming yellow again.

“You’re very welcome Miss Virginia! And I would love that!”


	2. "Just follow me, I know the area!"

“Just follow me, I know the area.”

“Where...where are we?” Virginia asked, looking around the dark area of the city. Jack took a quick look around too and turned to her to smile. 

“Don’t worry dame, we’re somewhere safe. There’s an outpost of our guys nearby,” he said. Virginia relaxed a little, but she still looked around warily. 

“How are we gonna get home? Is it close enough to walk?” Jack rolled his eyes and came over to take her hand. 

“Just follow me, I know the area,” he said, tugging her arm slightly as he began to walk.

The two of them made their way through the dark alleyways, twisting and turning through them. Virginia was wary the whole time, but Jack seemed to know his way, so she didn’t say anything. Eventually though, they began to find themselves on bigger streets, and it wasn’t long at all before Virginia began to recognize where they were. The beautiful city lights were their guides, the light up skyscrapers providing beacons of light for them to walk through. Virginia sighed and squeezed Jack home as they ducked into another ally, one that lead home.

“Thank you,” she said. He turned to smile at her.

“No problem ‘Gini.”


	3. "Now? Now you listen to me?"

“Now? Now you listen to me?”

“Now? Now you listen to me?” Henry backed away slightly, holding up his arm slightly in a defensive way. “Are you serious? After everything I’ve tried to tell you about them, you listen now?” 

“Virginia, please,” Linda said, but Virginia just took another step forward. The cops tried to grab at her arms, but she struggled against them.

“I tried to tell you! They’re wonderful! They never make me feel useless, they never make me feel like I have to work to get love! They’re a million times better than anybody in our damn family!”

“Ma’am, you need to calm down!” One of the cops yelled. Virginia screamed and struggled harder against the handcuffs. “Someone grab her!” 

A gunshot went off and everyone froze. One of the cops fell, and Linda screamed. Virginia looked up to the roof tops, and there were two tall figures standing there. She grinned and turned to her aunt and uncle, who were cowering. 

“It’s nice of you to listen, but I think I’m done talking.”


End file.
